Frank's Desire Part 2
by luv2write
Summary: What happens to Frank's life after he chose to stay on earth? May not be what you would think!
1. Going Home

            Well, I've decided that there is going to be a second part to "Frank's Desire."  I've been thinking about it for quite some time and finally got around to starting it.  How long it will take to complete is something of a different matter.  I had one idea for this story, then today, I thought of something that goes in a totally different direction, I really think it'll surprise you, my lovely readers.  If you haven't read "Frank's Desire" please do so…this story may not make too much sense if you don't.  J  Thanks for reading and please do review!

            Eva drove Frank to the new apartment; they rode in silence.  They had both been through a great deal of stress, Frank more so than Eva.  He wanted to speak to her, but couldn't, he had no idea what to say.  Eva knew that nothing that transpired was his fault, but she still couldn't help but feel the slightest bit upset that he had been with a countless number of people since they were torn apart.  She finally broke the silence.

            "Frank?"

            "Yes, love?" he answered eagerly.

            "I need to be honest with you right away, it's probably the best way for us to start over."

            "Of course…What is it?"

            "I know that I told you that I didn't care that you were…that you had been with…"  She couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to.

            Knowing what her thoughts consisted of, Frank spoke.  "You reserve the right to be upset about that.  I knew that there was no possible way for it to roll off of your back.  I know that saying that I'm sorry can't fix anything, but I am."  He saw tears escaping from her eyes.  "You know that it was all empty, don't you?  Never once was it like what we've shared together…love was never a factor."

            "I know," she softly replied.  "I also know that eventually, I'll be all right about it, perhaps even forget, but…"

            Frank stroked her hair.  "I know, Eva…just remember, it wasn't 'me' doing those things…it was the monster that Riff Raff and Magenta created…I just wish that I could have been stronger, that I didn't let them have that power over me for the first few weeks…the addiction…"  His thoughts drifted off to the moments in the castle when he'd been truly unbearable, violent, and arrogant.  He began to cry.  "Losing you broke me, Eva.  It broke my spirit, my heart, and I'm convinced that my soul had gone off to try to find yours.  It all sounds so horribly ridiculous…"

            "Shh," Eva interrupted.  She pulled the car into the parking lot and turned the key.  Shifting her body towards Frank she said, "I love you, Frank, and I know that you have been through hell…if I were in your position and I would have lost you, I would have been broken as well.  I can't believe that I'm letting such empty things bother me when it was you that has had to…"

            Frank caressed her cheek with his cool hand.  He watched her eyes and he could see that the jealousy she felt towards his "lovers" had dissipated and instead they reflected sorrow for him.  "It's in the past.  I have you back and that is all that matters now."  He kissed her gently, warmly, on her lips.   I would like to meet my daughter now."

            Eva smiled.  She reached into the backseat and grabbed a men's trench coat that she brought "just in case."  She handed it to Frank; he certainly couldn't greet his mother-in-law and baby dressed as he was.  They got out of the car and she took his hand, lacing his fingers with hers.  They walked into the building and into the elevator.  Frank could feel his stomach churning, he couldn't help but think about the consequences his daughter would face if he were an unsuitable father.  


	2. Frank, Meet Faye

            Eva's mother was pacing around the apartment, anxiously waiting for her daughter to return home.  When she heard a key hit the lock she froze, not knowing whether to expect the best or the worst.  The door opened slowly and Eva walked in.  Immediately, her mother ran to her before she could utter a word.  She hugged her daughter tightly and closed her eyes.  When she opened them, she saw a bedraggled Frank standing in the doorway.  

            "Frank," she gasped.  She let go of her daughter and smiled at her before approaching Frank.  She looked at him in a way only a mother could and put her hand on his face.  Her eyes began to well with tears as he gave her a shaky smile.  He was unsure whether or not he was still in her good graces.  "Are you all right?"

            "I will be," he replied in almost a whisper.

            She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a warm, comforting hug.  "I'm so glad that you're back, Frank.  We've all missed you so much."

            Frank hugged her back, happy that there weren't any cross feelings toward him.  "And I missed you too."  He then heard crying from the back of the apartment.

            Eva's mother broke her embrace.  "Faye's been awfully fussy all night, Eva, I'm afraid she's hardly slept."

            "That's all right, mom, I didn't want to wait until morning anyway."  She smiled at Frank.  "Sit down, darling, I'll be right back."  He complied.

            "Frank, dear, can I take your coat?"

            He responded quickly, but nicely, "Um, no thank you, Audrey, I'm a bit chilled."   She smiled at him.

            Eva reemerged in the living room, a cooing bundle in her arms.  She sat next to Frank and looked at him in the most loving way imaginable.  "Frankie, meet Faye."

            Frank gazed at the round pink face that was peeking out from a blanket.  He was awestruck.  She truly did have his eyes, green and full of life.  He bit his lower lip to keep himself from crying; the night had been full of so much emotion already.  He let one of his fingers delicately touch her warm cheek.  The baby cooed.

            "Here," Eva said, motioning for Frank to take the baby from her arms.

            "No, I can't…I've never…I'm not quite sure how to hold something so fragile."

            "It's O.K., trust me."  She put Faye in Frank's arms and showed him how to support her tiny body.

            Audrey smiled and looked at her daughter.  "I'll leave you all to get reacquainted," she said cheerfully.  

Eva got up and hugged her mother.  "Thank you, mom, for everything."

"You're welcome, sweetheart.  I'm just so glad that Frank's home.  I'll wait until you've both rested before I ask where on Earth he's been."

"Good idea, mom.  Good night."

"'Night, dear.  Good night, Frank."

"Good night, Audrey," he replied, nervously holding his daughter.

Audrey left and the new family was on their own.  Eva retuned to the couch and smiled.  She ran her fingers through Frank's hair and he looked at her.

"She's so tiny," he said softly, "and so perfect.  I can't believe that I had a hand in creating this…outside of a laboratory.  She's beautiful, like her mother."

"And her father."  A strange looked crossed Frank's face.  "Frank, are you all right?"

            "I never want her to know about…" his voice trailed.

            "She won't, darling, there's no need."

            Frank stared into his daughter's eyes and smiled at her.  "I'm going to do the best that I can, Faye.  I want to be a good father to you."

            "You will be," Eva said smiling at him.  She looked at Faye.  "She's asleep."

            "I bored her?"

            Eva chuckled.  "No, love, you soothed her.  Let's put her to bed."  Frank followed Eva to the nursery.  He was surprised to see how elaborate it was.  He saw the crib and was nervous about putting Faye down and waking her.  "It's O.K., Frank," Eva whispered.  "Just lie her on her back, she won't wake up."  He did as Eva instructed, then covered her with a blanket. 

            "That wasn't too hard," he said looking at the baby…his baby.

            "Let's go get a little warmer," Eva said, taking his hand.  She led him down the hall to the bedroom.  When she flipped on the light Frank saw several pictures around the room, he was in every one.

            "You really missed me, didn't you?" he asked.

            "Of course I did, baby.  I thought I'd never see you again…I've never been so happy to be wrong."  She touched his face.  "You're absolutely freezing, how 'bout a nice hot shower?"

            "Yes, that sounds nice."

            "Would you like some company?" Eva asked hopefully.

            "Um, would you mind if I passed tonight, love?  After everything that…I feel a bit, er…unsanitary."

            "I understand," she replied, masking her disappointment.  "You've been through so much, it was silly of me to…"

            Frank put a finger to his wife's lips.  "Not silly at all, love."  He kissed her forehead.

            "I'll get you some clean clothes, go ahead and get in the shower."  She went to the dresser to get Frank's things as he went into the adjoined bathroom.  She heard the water start and paused for a moment.  Her husband was finally back; her family was complete.  She smiled as she entered the bathroom.  "Your things are on the counter, Frankie, take your time in here."

            "Thank you, darling.  I'll leave some hot water for you, promise."  He let out a small chuckle, the first Eva had heard since she saw him several hours earlier.

            When Frank reentered the bedroom, he looked like the man that Eva fell in love with.  His now dry, curly hair framed his very attractive face and his corset-less torso was still slender and strong in appearance.  

            "Your turn, baby," he said smiling.

            "You look like you feel better," Eva responded.

            "Amazing what a little hot water can do.  Um, can I crawl in?" he asked looking at the bed.

            "Of course.  I'll try to be quick in there."  She disappeared into the bathroom.

            Frank pulled back the covers and got into the bed.  It was so warm, so soft, nothing like what he had in the castle.  He looked at his left arm, his veins still horribly visible where the morphine was religiously injected; he quickly hid it beneath the covers.

            A short while later, Eva walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark blue, floor length, satin nightgown.  She walked toward the bed; Frank was already asleep.  She tried to get into bed without waking him, but didn't succeed.  

            "Hello," Frank said softly.

            "I didn't mean to wake you."

            "I'm glad you did."  He kissed her softly on her lips.  "Come here."  He pulled her close to him and held her.  "I'm home," he said softly; they both drifted off into the most peaceful sleep they'd had in months…Faye must've known that her parents needed the rest; she didn't make a sound the rest of the night.


	3. How can I prove myself?

            Eva woke the next morning only to find the bed empty.  "No," she thought, "it couldn't have been a dream, it was too real."  She got out of bed and put on her robe.  She hurried down the hall to the nursery.  When she opened the door, she let out an enormous sigh of relief.  Sitting in the corner, in the rocking chair was Frank – and he was holding Faye in his arms.

            Frank looked up at his wife.  "She was crying," he started.  "You've been getting up with her for two months, I need to catch up."  A concerned look then crossed his face.  "Um, darling, there seems to be an awful odor emitting from her."

            Eva laughed; she couldn't help herself.  "Sweetie, did you check her diaper?"

            "Um…well, being as that I've never done something like that, I wasn't sure how to go about…this just isn't right, I'm a scientist and I don't know how to change a diaper."

            "You'll learn, Frankie."  She took the baby and changed her, Frank watched over her shoulder.

            "How do you know what to do?" he asked.

            "It just happens, I guess.  You'll pick it up in no time…if you still want to."

            "What are you talking about, love?"  Frank was puzzled.

            "I don't know…never mind."

            "Do you think I don't want this?"  Hurt reflected in his eyes.

            "I-I'm not sure.  I just…I'm sorry.  Everything's just going to take some time.  I've been dreaming about you being here and, well, honestly, I woke up every time and you were gone and…"

            "I'm not going anywhere, Eva.  I promise."  He kissed her forehead.

            Eva finished with Faye and dressed her.  She took her into the kitchen to prepare her bottle.  Frank stayed behind in the nursery.  He looked at his surroundings; they were unlike anything he'd ever been in before.  He could understand why Eva would think he would leave, but he felt that he'd changed.  He'd have to prove to her that he was more than the lust filled creature he was in the castle.  How could he show that he was the man that she fell in love with?

Yes, I know this is a tad "mushy" right now, but you need to set up a story somehow and there will be more interesting things to come…promise!


	4. Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Toucha, Touch Me

_* I know that the past few chapters have been fairly short, so here comes a bit more, um, "meat" to the story.  Enjoy!*_

It had been two weeks since Frank returned home.  For all intents and purposes he had become an ideal father and husband.  He learned everything he could about raising a baby in record time.  He was even back to work at the Denton Pharmaceutical Company.  Frank thought that he had proven that he was the man that Eva fell in love with and that everything was fine between them.

Eva was working on her second children's novel.  It had the charms of a popular franchise about young wizards, but instead was about a group of children living on a distant planet.  Her first book began to sell in record numbers and her publisher pressured her quite a bit for a second.

From the outside, Frank and Eva's lives seemed perfect, as if they hadn't missed a beat while Frank was away.  From the inside though, one thing was missing. Eva had been trying to get Frank's "attention" for quite some time.  She tried everything from dressing seductively to not dressing at all.  Frank just came up with excuses, or else, unbeknownst to Eva, pretended to be asleep.  Eva began to wonder about Frank's faithfulness to her.  Was there something going on with someone at work?  Or was it that Frank no longer found her to be desirable?  When she finally mustered the courage to ask him about it, his response was something along the lines of, "Don't be silly, darling, I love you."

Eva knew that Frank had been through a lot in the past few months, but she couldn't understand why he didn't want to do more than kiss her.  She knew that their relationship had never been based solely on sex (well, aside from their first…and second nights together), and sex wasn't even what she wanted.  She couldn't help herself from longing for Frank to _make love_ to her.  

When they were first together, they made love every night, even after she became pregnant.  It was so much more than sex, it was a time where they escaped into another world for a while, where they could profess an undying love for each other without uttering a single word.  It was a time when they could join their bodies, minds, and souls together.  Who wouldn't want to rekindle that kind of flame?

Eva had a meeting with her publisher, Jared Worthington, on a Tuesday afternoon.  Jared had tried advancing on Eva several times during Frank's absence, but had never succeeded.  Frank was at work, so Eva dropped Faye off at her mother's house.  

Eva walked into Jared's office with her latest manuscript in hand.  "Good afternoon, Eva," Jared said with a wide smile on his face.  He walked to her and kissed her cheek.  "And what gold have you brought for me today?"

"I'm not sure that it's gold this time, Jared, my writing's been…lacking."

"Something wrong, Eva?" Jared asked.

Eva sighed deeply.  "Frank's been home for a couple of weeks now and…we…"  She quickly stopped herself.  "Why on earth would I say this to you of all people."

"Intimacy is lacking at home, isn't it, Eva?" he asked with an almost cocky smile.  She nodded.  He began to walk towards her.  "You're telling me because I've been trying to get you to notice me in that way for a few months now."

"And I've been very good at telling you 'no' Jared.  I'm a married woman, I have a child and…"

Jared interrupted her by doing what he longed to do since he first saw her.  He kissed her and she…well, she didn't stop him.  He kissed her with the intensity that Frank used to kiss her with, but his passion was lacking.  She didn't realize what she was doing when she wrapped her arms around him.  In her mind, he wasn't Jared; he was Frank.  In fact, Frank's name escaped her lips in a soft moan.  Jared pulled away.

"My mistake," Jared said.  "I'll still be fair about your book," he chuckled.  "Go home to him, talk to him…he's a lucky man."

Eva backed away.  "I-I'm sorry," she whimpered, tears beginning to stain her cheeks.  

"It's not your fault.  I've had some pressure on you for a while and, well, I should've known better than to try to take advantage…"  He gave her a halfhearted smile.  "Go home, Eva."

Eva left the office and called her mother from her cell phone.  "Mom, I'll be by later on to pick up Faye.  Frank and I need a little time to discuss some things."

"Take your time, dear," she happily replied.

When Eva got to the apartment building, Frank's car was already in the lot.  She was nervous, scared, and unsure of what she would say, what Frank would say.  Her heart began to pound as she rode the elevator up to their floor.  When she got out and walked to their door, she froze for a moment, wondering if she should say anything at all.  Yes.  She had to be honest with him or else things would begin to fall apart.  She put her key in the lock and opened the door.

"Frankie?" she called in a shaky voice.  There was no answer.  She walked into the bedroom and he was changing out of his work clothes; he hadn't gotten farther than undoing the first few buttons on his shirt.  "Frankie, sweetheart, we need to talk about something."  

"What is it, love?  Where's Faye?"  

"She's still at my mother's."  Her voice became more delicate.  "Frank, There's something wrong between us and I want to fix it…I need _us_ to fix it."  He didn't respond.  Thinking he was angry with her, Eva paused for a moment.  She then began again.  "Don't be angry with me for asking, but is there somebody else?  Maybe someone at work that you find…more appealing than me?  Have I changed in some way that makes you not want to _be_ with me anymore?"

"Where would you get such an idea?"  He sniffed at the air.  "You, um, you smell of men's cologne."  He sat on the edge of the bed.  "What's going on, Eva?"

            "I, well, I'm not sure, Frank," she replied, looking away.

            He laughed.  "I think you know what you want to say, Eva, so why not just do it now?"

            "Do what, Frank?"

            "Tell me you're leaving.  Tell me that I chose to stay here, with you, for nothing…"

            "Frank, what are you…"

            "You've been with another man, Eva, I can smell it."  His tone was soft, shaky.  He was fighting back tears.

            "I haven't _been_ with another man, Frank.  Jared, my publisher, he kissed me today…and I didn't exactly stop him."  She couldn't bear to look Frank in the eyes.

            "I see.  You're attracted to him then?" 

            "That's the thing, Frankie…I was kissing him, and believe me, I couldn't feel worse about that, but I thought it…in my mind…I was kissing you.  I even said your name, rather erotically I might add."  There was only silence between them.  "I couldn't shake the thought that maybe you had someone else…you haven't done more than kiss me since you've been back and even that feels forced…"

            "Someone else?  You think I'd do that to you?"

            "You spent the last few months doing what you wanted to with who you wanted to and…"

            "It wasn't me, Eva," he was somewhat frustrated and began to softly sob.  "It wasn't really 'me.'"  He walked away from her.  "I want you Eva.  I want to do with you what we did before I…we had something so amazing that we created a child."

            "It doesn't take all that much to make a baby, Frank," Eva said, not thinking the words through.

            "Not with humans," Frank replied coldly.  He got up and walked over to where she stood.  "Where I come from, sexual drives are fierce and at times uncontrollable.  If the simple act of sex lead to a baby every time, there wouldn't be enough room on the planet for anyone."

            Eva looked questionably at Frank.  "Then how does it work?"

            "The only way for a child to be brought into Transsexual is for those engaged in the act to be truly in love with each other on a very deep and intense level.  I know it must sound horribly ridiculous to you, I mean if someone sneezes on another person the wrong way here they seem to become pregnant."

            Eva let herself laugh a little.  "I know that you _love_ me, Frank, but is it only me that you _want_?  And how am I supposed to know if you do when you don't want to, um, touch me."

            "Eva, I want nothing more than to touch you, to _be_ withyou.  I've never had such feelings course through my being than the ones I get when I make love to you…"

            "But?"

            "I'm afraid, Eva.  I'm afraid it won't be the same.  I'm terrified that you won't enjoy 'us' anymore because of what I've done.  The thought of me and, well, whomever I've been with must be killing you in some way.  I can say that with certainty because the thought of you and another…"  He stopped.

            "Go on," she smiled.  "The thought of me and another…what?"

            "The thought of you and another man…or woman really if you want to size everything up…hurts terribly inside.  And those are just thoughts, you have to live with the fact that I've actually done those things."  He put his head against the wall and waited for Eva to respond.

            "I told you that it didn't matter…"

            "But you didn't mean it.  How could you?  If you meant it, then you wouldn't think that I have someone else."

            "I think it's a woman thing, overreacting is a perfectly natural response here…O.K., that's not helping."  She began to pace.  "I guess I…I don't know.  I know, truly, deep in my heart, that I can stop worrying about what you did at the castle…because I know you love me, because I love you…because it wasn't 'you.'  The problems that I have are simply these: Do you want a normal life after the one you've lived not only before you left, but before you ever knew me?  And more importantly, am I _enough_ for you?"

            "I had no life before you, Eva.  I had a very shallow existence that never satisfied me in any long term way…and what I had for the past few months was one long horrible high that I'm so glad to be down from.  And, yes, _you_ are _more_ than enough for me.  I couldn't ask for someone better in any way…"

            "Prove it," she quickly interrupted.

            "How?"

            Eva raised an eyebrow.  "You know how, Frank."  She caressed his face and began to kiss him.  She planted soft pecks on his lips, which soon became long sensual kisses, her tongue parting his lips.  "Please, Frank," she said, almost pleading with him.

            "You're sure?"

            She started to unbutton his shirt.  "Uh huh…Frankie, I _need_ you."

            "I need you too, Eva."  He swept her into his arms and laid her on the bed.  The shades were drawn and Frank turned out the lights.  It was as dark as their very first night together.  Frank let his hands roam over his wife's body, familiarizing himself with the curves he had been without for so long.  He kissed her neck and traced his tongue up to her ear.  

            "Frankie," she sighed.  She unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way and slid it off his shoulders.  She ran her hands along his cool chest, then down his back.  She felt him shiver the same way he had in the beginning, when everything was new.

            Frank undressed Eva with an intense amount of care and tenderness.  Every time a new section of skin was exposed, he showered it with his affections.  He was again indeed the man that Eva had fallen so deeply in love with.  Frank kissed her with all the passion and fire that they had each been missing for so long.  

            It wasn't very long before Frank and Eva began to make love to each other.  Eva held Frank as tightly as she could; she never wanted to let him go.  Emotions flowed between them at a very heightened rate.  They both let silent tears flow from their eyes; they had found each other again.   


	5. Withdrawal or something else?

Eva's head rested on Frank's damp chest.  He had fallen asleep after holding her for what felt like forever, but in reality was much too short a time.  She smiled; she was finally truly happy again and she knew that Frank was too.  She realized that the experience they had just shared was one that acted as a rebirth of sorts of their life together.  Any doubts that she had faded and the only thing she could feel was bliss.

            Carefully, she crawled out of bed, slipped on her robe, and went to the kitchen.  She picked up the phone and called her mother.  "Hi, mom," she said cheerfully, unable to conceal her immense happiness.

            "Eva?  Sweetie, are you and Frank all right?  I thought I would've heard from you a few hours ago?"

            "We're, um…we're fantastic mom.  We had a long…conversation and things couldn't be better."

            Knowingly, her mother laughed.  "I'm happy for you, Eva.  I'm willing to bet that neither of you have eaten and probably, I don't know, lack the energy to cook?"

            "Mooooom," Eva said, partially laughing, partially whining that her mother was talking about what she and Frank did.

            "Oh, it's O.K., dear, he _is_ your husband and you _did_ have a baby with him."  She laughed.  "What I'm getting at is why don't the two of you come over and have dinner here before you take Faye home?"

            "Sounds great mom, we should be there within the hour."

            "O.K., dear, see you soon."

            Eva hung up the phone and sauntered to the bedroom, a wide smile on her face.  "Frankie," she called sweetly.  "Why don't we go get Faye and…"  She looked at Frank who was sitting up in the bed; there was a strange look in his eyes; they were almost glazed over.

"They're behind you," he whispered.

Eva turned her head.  "Frank, nobody's behind me…"

"Yes," he interrupted.  "They came back for me…they want to finish what was started."

"Frank, you're scaring me.  What are you talking about?"

"Riff-Raff, Magenta," he started to laugh faintly.  "They're going to kill me this time."  Sweat began to drip from his brow and his body started to shake.

"Frankie, baby, look," she waved her arms through the area of the room where Frank insisted there were intruders.  "Nobody's here."  She looked at him and a thought struck her.  She approached him with caution, as not to alarm him.  She circled to his left side.  "Baby, can I look at your arm?"  Frank didn't say a word; he just stared at the far side of the bedroom.  Eva slowly lifted the covers and inspected the crook of his arm.  All of his veins were finally back to normal and the puncture wounds had disappeared.  "Withdrawal?" she thought.  "Why now?  Why not earlier?"

"They're gone now," he whispered, "but I know they'll be back.  Faye…she's not safe…"  He closed his eyes and a few tears fell onto the sheets.  

Eva didn't know how to begin to approach the situation.  She stroked his hair and kissed the top of his head.  Within a few seconds, he had snapped out of whatever he had just gone through.

"Eva?" he asked, obviously confused.  "What's going on?"  The life was back in his eyes and his voice was much stronger.

"Frank, do you remember anything about what just happened?"

            "Not all of it, but enough."

"What were you talking about Frank?  What were you seeing?  Why did you say those things…and Faye, why did she come up?"

"I wish I knew, love."  His face lost all expression.  "Riff Raff and Magenta are gone and I know they have no desire to return to this planet.  You said Faye is with your mother?"

"Uh huh," Eva was becoming more concerned by the minute.

"We need to get there…now.  It's probably nothing, but I…I need to see our baby."

They got into Frank's car and Eva had to ask the question that was burning in her mind.  "Frank, is there any possibility that you may have been seeing things because of, um, maybe a withdrawal problem of some sort?"

            Frank took one hand off the steering wheel and reached for Eva's.  He held it tightly as he spoke.  "No, darling.  The past couple of weeks have been just that.  That's another reason why we didn't…on top of my fear about you rejecting 'us' my 'sexual drive' was all but gone.  Our little, um, reconciliation today has definitely gotten me over that."

"A loss of your 'sexual drive' is all you have go through after everything that was pumped into you?"

"You're forgetting, Eva, that where I come from, a loss of one's desire to be sexually active is…well, atrocious."  

"Well, even so, compared to what happens to people here, you get off rather easily…" Eva giggled at her choice of words, as did Frank, lightening the mood.

They arrived at her mother's house within a few minutes and got out of the car.  Frank had his arm around Eva's waist as they walked to the front door.  As soon as they were close enough, they could see that the door wasn't entirely shut.  For some reason, Frank let go of Eva and rushed inside.   

When he stepped into the living room, he saw Audrey in the corner.  She was sitting on the floor, sobbing.  

"Audrey," Frank said rushing to her, "what happened?"

She grabbed onto Frank.  "They took Faye!" 

Frank knew whom she spoke of.  However, he couldn't let on that he knew, so he asked a question that anyone would ask.  "Who, Audrey?"

"I don't know…a-a man and a woman…th-they just came in and he had a…" Her breathing was erratic.

"Shh," Frank said, stroking her hair.  He was amazingly calm.  Eva looked on with a horror stricken face.  "Calm down and talk to me, Audrey."

"A gun of sorts, I think" she said in a much softer tone.  "The woman took Faye from the bassinet and they were gone.  I-I tried to call the police but…the phone didn't…"

"It's all right, Audrey."  Frank helped her up and over to the couch.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault, believe me."  Frank walked over to Eva, who had yet to really grasp what was going on.  He looked at his wife solemnly and spoke in a low voice to keep Audrey from hearing him.  "I know what happened earlier tonight, Eva.  Parents have very strong connections with their children, um, back home, when they are infants, and I think what I had was a premonition of sorts."  Eva finally began to emote, tears falling from her eyes.  "Darling, we're going to get her back.  I promise you that.  I'm going to do whatever it takes…"

"You said they were going to kill you…"

"I'll get her back no matter what the cost, but we, along with Faye, have a very long time ahead of us.  Eva, I won't let them tear you and I apart again in any way."


	6. A Little Help From Some Friends

Eva called her sister from her cell phone.  She explained that she needed to come and pick up their mother immediately.  She gave her a vague explanation about what happened, then lied, saying that she and Frank were going to go to the police station.  Her sister was confused, but hearing the urgency in Eva's voice, complied.  Within a matter of minutes she was helping Audrey into her car.

Frank and Eva stood alone in the house for a few moments.  "We're going to need a little help, Eva," Frank said.  Eva nodded.  "I just hope that I rectified myself enough that night to convince them."  Frank and Eva made their way out of the house and into their car.  Frank sped down the road and they began to head into Downtown Denton.

They stopped in front of a building that had a large neon sign on it that read simply "Columbia's."  Columbia had indeed done what she'd mentioned that night in the castle and in record time.  Her parents were so thrilled to have her back that they supported what she wanted to do and gave her the financial backing that she needed.  

Frank and Eva walked hand and hand into the building.  When they entered the lobby they immediately saw Eddie, the bouncer, no doubt.  He smiled at them and despite the long line of people trying to get in, he let them inside right away.  Columbia was on stage singing her version of the song "Fever."  She watched Frank and Eva make their way through the crowd and as soon as she finished she skipped over to them.

"Hey, guys!" she squeaked in the happiest of voices.  "I'm so glad you finally made it here.  Whadda ya think of the place?"

"It's, um, very nice, Columbia," Frank said in a swift manner.  "However, we need to speak to you someplace privately, it's a matter of great urgency."

Columbia led the way to her office in the back of the club.  She shut the door and asked, "Frank, what's going on?"  She watched Eva's face; she was trying her hardest to keep herself from crying.

"Riff Raff and Magenta are back," Frank started. "They've taken our baby and we desperately need your help in getting her back."

Columbia stood frozen in place.  "Why, Frank?  Why would they come back after…you let them go with no punishment at all and…"

"I don't know," he responded.  "The only thing I can think of is that perhaps they couldn't lie well enough, which seems to be a ridiculous idea."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, still willing to do anything for Frank, and now Eva as well.

Frank sighed.  "Hopefully, all you will need to do is take Faye and Eva to this address."  He handed Columbia a slip of paper with Eva's sister's address on it.

Eva finally spoke.  "Take me and Faye?  Frank, what are you planning on doing when you find them?"

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I know I don't want you or the baby to be in any danger.  We'll go and find Faye, but then you need to get her away from them…I don't want you to be alone, which is why I'm asking Columbia to…"

Eva's voice strengthened.  "Frank, you promised that you weren't going to let anything happen to 'us' again.  If you stay behind, alone…what if they kill you?  Those words came out of your mouth a short time ago and…"   She couldn't finish her sentence.  Just the thought of Frank being gone from her life again was enough to make her feel faint.  She braced herself on Columbia's desk.

"You will leave as soon as we find Faye."  Frank's voice was stern.  "I'll come home, Eva," he said softening his tone.  "I just don't want you or our baby in any danger.  Please, trust me."  Eva didn't respond verbally, instead she rested her head on Frank's shoulder; he put his arms around her.  "We're going to be O.K.," he said, not totally sure if he believed his own words.

"Let's go then," Columbia said, in an almost commanding voice.  She told one of her managers that she had a family emergency to attend to and to close without her.  She replaced Eddie with another bouncer and the four of them walked out in front of the building.  

After a bit of convincing, Columbia had Eddie get into her car, rather than on his bike.  Frank and Eva got into theirs as well and the four of them were on their way to the place they thought they'd never see again.


	7. An Heir to the Throne?

The two cars wound down the out of the way road.  Eva grew more upset with each passing moment.  Frank didn't speak; he was trying his best to mask the anger that was boiling inside of him… anger reminiscent of when he was on one of his rampages during his time of addiction.  He did not want to frighten Eva in any way, so silence was his only option.

Frank pulled the car up in front of the gate; Columbia did the same.  The castle had indeed returned, looking more menacing than it had before.  They all exited their vehicles and stood staring at the castle.  Columbia approached Frank.

"Um, Frank?  What exactly is it that we're gonna do?"

Not taking his eyes off of the castle he replied, "Get my daughter back."

"I got that, but how?"

"Just follow me.  We'll find her and then you'll do as I have already stated."  He was becoming slightly aggravated.

Eddie spoke up.  "Frank, I think that you'll need someone to stay with you and…"

"No!" Frank's voice rose.  Eddie shuddered.  "This has happened because of me! I'm going to be the one to take care of things!"  He then shook his head.  "I'm sorry for shouting.  Please, just make sure that my wife and child are taken away from here safely."

"Sure, Frank," Eddie replied, realizing that there was no changing his mind.

Eva looked at her husband with fear embedded in her eyes.  "Frankie," she whispered.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too.  Everything will be all right."  He looked around, then said, "Well, then, let's go.  I'm sure that at least _I_ am expected."

They walked through the gates and to the front of the castle.  Sure enough, the door was partially open and they walked inside easily.  Frank had immediate flashbacks of his time in the castle and Eva saw him freeze for a moment.  He shook it off and continued into the foyer.

"Let's go up to the lab, I'm fairly certain we'll find them there."  Frank, Eva, Columbia, and Eddie got into the elevator and rode up to the lab.  When they stepped out, Magenta and Riff Raff stood waiting for them.  

"Oh," Riff said in an emotionless tone.  "It seems as though there's a reunion tonight.  I didn't expect _all_ of you."

"Where's my daughter?" Frank asked coldly.

"She's safe.  She would have been home by now, but it seems as though this castle's made too many trips lately…we have to wait to return home."

"She's not going with you," Eva said, trying to hold back her tears.

"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make."  Riff walked over to Eva, limping ever so slightly on the leg that was still recovering from the gunshot wound she inflicted.  "I'm willing to bet that your _loving husband_ didn't tell you_ everything_ about his life on Transsexual."

"What are you talking about," she asked, throwing a questioning look at Frank.

"It's not important right now," Frank interrupted.

Riff Raff smiled.  "Oh, yes it is _master_.  You should have told her; things would have been so much…simpler."

"I let you go home free of punishment, I could have had you _killed_…and now you **dare** to play games with my family?"

"Family?  You seem to have forgotten about your family at home.  You thought she wouldn't find out that you were still alive?  You thought that she wouldn't find out about your heir?"

Columbia took Eva's hand.  "Frank didn't tell you?" she whispered.  Eva's only response was a look of confusion.  Columbia sighed.  

"Your…husband…" Riff Raff started, looking at Eva, "is…" Riff Raff paused to keep himself from laughing.  "…royalty."

"Royalty?" Eva asked not understanding what she was hearing.

"A 'prince' actually," Riff Raff answered.  "This makes your daughter royalty as well and the Queen wants her to be raised on the planet she shall…"

Eva interrupted him.  "What the hell is going on, Frank?" she yelled.  "Can they do this?  Can they take her?"

"I won't them take her, Eva.  I'm sorry, I should've told you, but I didn't really think it would matter since I was leaving all that behind and…"

"Not quite, son," an older woman's voice said.  Everyone in the room turned towards the area of the lab where the wedding chamber was.  A figure stepped out from behind the curtains.  


	8. Nobody turns down the throne!

Eva looked over at Frank; his face had lost all color.  "No," he whispered.

As the figure stepped into the light, Faye could be seen in her arms.  Columbia backed up into Eddie's embrace.  Eva struggled to see the face of the person holding her baby.  Finally, she was in the light and Eva gasped.  She was indeed an older woman.  Though her face showed her age, she was still beautiful…she looked very much like Frank did when he was made up.  She was also wearing the same cape that Frank was on the night that he almost lost everything.

"Frank," the woman said, walking towards him.  "Why did you try to make me believe that you were dead?  Why did you not return home with Riff Raff and Magenta?"

Frank stammered for words.  "Mother, I…they were…"  He looked over at his frightened and confused wife.  "For her, mother."  He put his arm around Eva and his voice grew more confident.  "She's my life now, she and my child, both of which I would like to take home."

"Her?  You're giving up the throne for…an earthling?"  

Eva was deeply hurt by this remark and it showed.  She then couldn't help but think that she was keeping Frank from something _great_ that she could never compare with.  "Y-you're supposed to rule…over a planet?" she asked hardly above a whisper.

"Technically, yes, but that certainly doesn't mean that I want to.  In fact, it's the last thing that I want to have anything to do with."

"Look at you, Frank," the Queen interrupted.  "You've changed your appearance.  Why?  It's so unflattering!"

"I don't want to wear makeup and high heels and…and those other things.  I don't want any part of what you brought me up in.  I'm a grown man, I'm staying here and," he said, quickly snatching his child from her arms, "I'm taking my daughter home."  Faye began to cry; Frank looked at her adoringly for a moment before giving her to Eva.  "Go now," he whispered.

"Nobody's going anywhere," the Queen sneered.

Without thinking, Eva handed Faye off yet again, this time to Columbia.  She gave her a look that said, "run."  Columbia turned and grabbed Eddie's arm, they started to run to the elevator.

"Rocky!" Riff Raff yelled.  "They are not to leave!"  Rocky emerged from the tank that was still in the lab and obeyed Riff's command, running towards Eddie and Columbia.  As soon as he saw Frank, he stopped, letting Columbia and Eddie escape easily. 

Frank then looked at Eva.  "Go!" 

The Queen grabbed Eva's arm.  "She's not leaving, son.  And we will get your child back.  Magenta, take Rocky and go after them."  Lowering her head, Magenta left the lab, dragging Rocky by the arm.  "As for you," she said glaring at Eva.  "You've made my son reject his duties.  What have you done to him?"

"Done?" she answered, shaking.  "I haven't done anything at all."

"If you did nothing, he would've come home, and not stayed on this silly planet."

"Let her go, mother," Frank commanded.  "She did nothing.  I am staying here of my own free will and out of my love for her."

"You _love_ her?" the Queen laughed.  "She's not even a member of the court!"

"I have a child with her, I _obviously_ must _love_ her!  And I don't want someone from 'The Court!'"  Frank was growing more aggravated every second.  "And she saved my life!"

Riff Raff's face twisted.  "Nonsense!" he shouted.  

"You what?" the Queen asked Eva.

"They wanted to kill him," Eva muttered.

"Who?"

"Him," she said pointing at Riff Raff, "and his sister."

Frank smiled at Riff Raff.  "Left out some details, did you?"

"Your majesty," Riff Raff started, "he'd gone mad…the mission had been intruded upon by…"

"Silence!" the Queen yelled.  "There are some issues here that must be cleared before we go any further.  "Please, Frank, tell me what happened the night they returned without you."

Frank began to recount the evening the best he could, explaining that he was in a morphine induced haze.  He told her about Brad and Janet, about almost killing Eddie, about Rocky…When he reached the point in the story where Eva saved him, her face finally softened.  He then went on to explain how he and Eva met…and how deeply in love with her he was…and how brutally they were separated.  It was obvious that the Queen was touched.  

After Frank finished, the Queen approached Eva.  "You love my son very much to have done what you did for him."

"Yes," Eva replied, "more than I ever could have imagined loving someone."

"Do you wish for him to stay here with you and not rule on his own planet?"

"I wish for him to do whatever makes him happy…though I do hope that I am a large part of that."  She was beginning to cry.

"You accepted him for who he is…you loved him enough to create a new life with him.  I have no power over either of you."  She paused and took a deep breath.  "Frank?"

"Yes?" he answered anxiously.

"You truly wish to stay here with," she smiled, "Eva…_and_ your daughter?"

"Yes."

"You are positive that you want to give up your right to the throne as well as your daughter's?"

"Absolutely."

She smiled at him.  "I can't say that I am truly happy about that decision, but I am happy that my son has found a life that pleases him greatly.  I will miss you immensely, but you have my blessing."

"Thank you," Frank said smiling, "but you know I would have stayed without it."

"I know, son."  The Queen then handed him a device that looked very similar to a cellular phone with a plasma screen.  "I would like you to stay in touch with me, Frank.  You too, Eva, and of course, my…granddaughter."

Frank put the device in his pocket, then took his wife in his arms.  "I told you everything would be all right."

Eva smiled; she then remembered that Magenta and Rocky were out after Faye.  "The baby."

"Baby… is…safe."  Frank and Eva turned to see Rocky with Magenta practically cowering behind him.  "Frank's…baby…is…safe," the words left Rocky's mouth slowly, almost painfully, but he had learned to speak.

"What is this?" Riff Raff yelled.

"I couldn't do it, my dear brother, not again.  I fear that ve are in enough trouble."

"Magenta," the Queen started, "I've never been so happy about someone disobeying my orders.  You are, however, very correct…you and your brother are in a great deal of trouble for trying to assassinate the Prince of Transsexual."

Riff Raff became enraged.  "No," he whispered.  His anger then became very apparent.  "No, no, no!  No matter what he always gets his way!  Even when he should be punished, he gets away!  Nobody turns down a throne, it's madness!"  He stared at Eva.  "Everything would have been fine if it wouldn't have been for you.  You ruined everything for me!"

Frank smiled.  "You're being a bit melodramatic, aren't you?" he asked nonchalantly.  Riff Raff walked closer and Frank's face changed.  "Come any closer to her and I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Fine then, I'll stay right here."  Riff Raff pulled a gun from his jacket pocket.  "This is the same weapon you used on me.  You left it here.  I thought it looked so silly when you pulled it out, not merely as sophisticated as a laser, but since death doesn't always occur immediately…or at all, it causes so…much…pain."

"Enough!" the Queen shouted.  "Rocky, restrain Riff Raff.  Magenta, go to the control room and prepare the castle for departure before your brother causes any more trouble than he already has."

As Rocky approached Riff Raff, he aimed at fired at Eva.  Frank's eyes widened as he watched her jerk back.  Rocky grabbed Riff who was now convulsing with laughter.  Frank knelt beside Eva; he watched her blood slowly seep from her body. 

***A bit melodramatic?  I hope it's not too over the top, but there's one "scene" left to go that I had to put in…hence the shooting.  I may revise this chapter, any suggestions?


	9. The Hospital

Tears welled in Frank's eyes.  "Eva!" he screamed.  

"Take her and go, Frank!" the Queen yelled.  "Get her help."  She glared at Riff Raff.  "You…you're punishment shall be beyond your most vivid nightmares once we return home."  She looked back at Frank, who still hadn't moved.  She stooped down next to him.  "Frank, take her out of here…go before it's too late to save her."

Frank didn't say a word.  He gently picked up his wife and rushed to the elevator.  As they began to descend, he watched Magenta start to weakly hit Riff Raff.

"Ve vill never have the chance to be together now!  You've made everything so much vorse!  Vhy vould you try to kill her!  Vhy vould…"  

Frank couldn't hear anymore as he rushed out the front door of the castle.  He opened the door to the backseat and laid Eva on it.  He got into the front seat and started the car.  "Baby, can you hear me?" he asked praying for a response.

Eva fought to open her eyes.  "Frankie," she said in a barley audible voice.  "Hurts so much."

"I know, love.  We're on our way to the hospital, you're going to be fine."  Frank drove at a dangerous speed, but he couldn't waste any precious moments.  One of "Denton's Finest" threw on his lights and chased after him, but Frank didn't stop.  He was followed to the hospital bay and when the policeman saw the site in the backseat, he helped Frank to get Eva out of the car.

With Eva in his arms, he ran into the waiting room, yelling for someone to help him.  People came running down the hall with a gurney and soon Eva disappeared from his sight.  Frank stood in the hallway, his clothes soaked with her blood.  He fell to his knees and sobbed.  

The hospital was rather empty so when Frank heard footsteps, they startled him.  "Frank?" a soft voice questioned.

Frank lifted his head.  Through watery eyes, he saw a woman's face; it took a moment for his eyes to focus.  "Janet?"

"Frank, it is you," she said noticeably shocked.  "What happened?"  She saw his blood stained clothing.  "Are you all right?  Do you need a doctor?"

"No," he said, struggling for breath.  "Ev…Eva…she was shot…th-they just took her."

Janet gasped.  "Shot?  By who?"

"I believe you remember Riff Raff?" he said finally able to breathe normally.  "It's a rather long story.  What exactly are you doing here, Janet?"

"I handle the phones right now, but I think I want to go into nursing.  Brad is in charge of dispatch, handling the ambulance traffic.  Listen to me rambling about myself… Frank, is there anyone I can call for you?"

Frank looked down at the floor; he was ashamed that he had let his wife get injured.  "Yes."  He gave Janet the number for Eva's sister.

Soon, everyone was in the waiting room with Frank.  He hugged Columbia, thanking her immensely for taking Faye to safety and for making up a perfectly believable story about what had happened.  He was given clothes to change in to and after he was "sanitary" he asked for his daughter; he couldn't help but to smile at the sight of her.

A bloodied doctor emerged and informed Frank that Eva had to go upstairs into surgery.  He fought tears and he and his friends and family traveled up to another waiting room.

Frank sat off by himself in the corner, rocking Faye in his arms.  He sang softly to her and kept assuring her that "Mommy would be O.K."  

When Janet went upstairs to see if there was any news, she saw Frank.  Her heart melted as she witnessed him being a father and not what he was on the night that she and Brad encountered him.    

After a while, Audrey sat down next to Frank.  He looked up at her.  "You must hate me," he whispered.

"Not at all, Frank."  She took a deep breath.  "Do you have any idea how much my daughter loves you?"

He nodded his head.  "I believe I do…and I love her just as much, if not more."

"When you were gone, all she could do was think of you.  I must be truthful in saying that I didn't think you would ever come back…but I prayed you would.  You make her so happy and now with Faye…You're a good man, Frank, and what happened to Eva isn't your fault.  I know you've been sitting here thinking that it is."

"I promised her that everything would be fine.  I assured her…"  A tear ran down his cheek.

"She'll be fine, Frank.  I know my daughter."  She gave him a shaky smile and wiped the tear from his face.

Hours passed and the surgeon that operated on Eva walked into the waiting room.  "She's going to be fine," he said sounding exhausted and triumphant all at once.

Frank closed his eyes and sighed.  He then got up, handed Faye to Audrey, and thanked the doctor for saving his wife's life.  "Is she awake?"

"She's woozy, but yes.  She asked for you.  Follow me."

Frank made his way into the recovery room and saw Eva.  Her face was pale, her skin moist.  Her walked next to her bed and her eyes opened partway.  He gently took her hand in his.  "Hello, love," he said softly.

She tried to smile.  "Hi," she replied, her voice raspy.

Not really knowing what to say, Frank simply caressed her face and said in the most affectionate manner, "I love you."

"I love you too, Frankie.  Faye, is she…"

"Shhh.  She's perfectly fine, darling.  She's in the waiting room."  He chuckled.  "Everyone we know is in the waiting room.  They'll come in and see you as soon as you've rested a bit."

"Don't go," she whispered. 

"I'll stay right here, I promise."  Frank stayed at Eva's side while she slept, never letting go of her hand.   


	10. Anything else I should know?

Eva rested for a couple of hours and Frank kept his promise, staying next to her the entire time.  When she finally woke again, her family and friends rushed into her room to see her.  She was overwhelmed by how much they all cared for her and loved her.  She wanted nothing more than to hold her daughter, but she was a bit too weak to do so.  Instead, Frank held their baby close to her so she could kiss her round cheeks and play with her tiny fingers.

Eva was not able to leave the hospital and she insisted that Frank go home and rest; he refused.  Instead, he sent Faye home with Audrey and remained at the hospital.

"Well," Eva said, "if you're going to stay, then we're going to talk."

Knowing where this was headed Frank replied.  "If that will let me stay, then that's what we shall do."

"Why didn't you tell me, Frank, really?  I mean I got over the whole," her voice went into a soft whisper, "you being from another galaxy thing."  She spoke up once again.  "Is there anything else I should know?"

Frank smiled.  "No, I believe you know everything now.  About not telling you though, I honestly didn't think it mattered.  I never wanted to return home, I didn't want the throne.  I suppose now I see that I was wrong in my judgment.  I'm sorry that I wasn't totally honest about my previous life."  He gently kissed her lips.  "Forgive me?"

"No more secrets?"

"None."

"Well, you know that after I'm better you'll have to make this up to me."  She smiled at him, the slightest tinge of seduction in her eyes.

"After you're better, I'll make it my, er, duty, to make this up to you as often as you'd like."  The couple laughed.  

"Frankie, what are we going to tell Faye about her grandmother when she 'calls.'"

"Oh…I suppose we can't say that she's retired in Miami…let's not think about that just yet.  We can wait until she's old enough to actually speak to her."

"And the others?" Eva asked shyly.

"What others?"

"Frankie, I think it's safe to say that we will probably bring at _least_ one more child into the world."

Frank smiled.  "You want that?  I mean I…well…"

"Don't you?"

Without any hesitation he replied, "Very much so…and next time I'll be there for everything.  I'll witness the beauty of child birth and…"

"Frankie, it's not all that beautiful," she laughed.  "Sweating, screaming, pain…"

"A new life being born in front of my eyes…"

Eva smiled.  "I love you, Frank."

He didn't respond verbally.   Instead, he learned in close to his wife and kissed her.  He tried to keep it soft and gentle, but it quickly grew into a kiss so passionate that Eva's heart monitor started to beep in a rapid manner.  Frank slowly pulled away.

"I can't wait to go home," Eva said, slightly out of breath.

"I know love…just a few more days."  He delicately sat on her bed and put his arm around his wife.  Her head immediately found a home on his chest and both of them drifted to sleep.

THE END

*Yes, I feel there will be more Frank and Eva…may not be totally RHPS-ish, but hey, what can ya do?


End file.
